Jennie/Facts
*She is fluent in Korean and English. *She can speak a little bit of Japanese. *Nicknames: Jendeukie, Jendeugi, Nini. *She is described as being jolly and cheerful. *Her favourite song from Square Up is "Ddu-du Ddu-du" *She trained for 5 years and 11 months (2010 August). *She was revealed to be a member on June 1, 2016 and was the first member to be revealed. *She studied abroad in Auckland, New Zealand at ACG Parnell College for 5 years. *She is known as the YG Princess in the group. *She dislikes disrespectful people. *Her favourite food is milk flavoured ice cream. *She becomes happy when she is with her friends. *Her favourite subject is English. *If Jennie could be any Disney princess she would be Pocahontas. *She becomes sad when she can’t train. *Her favourite color is black. *She becomes mad when things don’t go her way. *She doesn't like pizza very much. *She becomes sleepy when she has nothing to do. *She likes mexican food like tacos. *She becomes relaxed when she sings. *She has two dogs, Kuma and Kai. *She learnt Spanish when she was in New Zealand. *Her dream is to go back to New Zealand and to have a concert there. *Jisoo says that she looks like a duck. *She enjoys making things. *Her favourite drama genre is romance. *Her favourite kind of drinks are healthy drinks. *Her current favourite song is "New Rules" by Dua Lipa. *She said that she would like to be Black Pink's personal photographer. *Back in 2013, BIGBANG's Seungri called her "YG's secret weapon". *She is close friends with Twice's Nayeon, Gfriend's Yerin, Melody Day's Chaehee and Hello Venus' Lime. *Her Chinese zodiac sign is a Pig. *One of her nicknames is “Human Gucci” due to the fact that she often wears expensive clothing from Gucci. *She doesn't have any siblings. *She is in charge of the rapping and vocals in Black Pink. *When she was 17 years old, she appeared in a lot of songs with different artists. *She has been on Inkigayo and M Countdown before she debuted in BLACKPINK. *In her free time she likes to play with her dogs. *She loves slime, she once played with it for 2 hours straight. *In an interview she said that she prefers sexy guys rather than cute guys, she was the only member who said sexy guys. *She is good friends with Red Velvet’s Irene. *During Red Velvet's Irene's birthday party, she unexpectedly face time called Irene. *Her favorite Disney movies are Aladdin, Toy Story and Tangled. *She is saved as "J" on YG's phone. *During her predebut days she has a temporary tattoo on her wrist that said "stay strong", to remind her that she would debut someday. *She is not really interested in zombies. *She likes to play with Lego. *She has a total of 9 piercings, 5 on her left ear and 4 on her right ear. *She learnt how to ride a horse when she was younger. *Jennie de stresses by playing with her dogs or cleaning her room. *On October 3, 2018, she attended Chanel's Paris Fashion Week Runway Show 2018. *She was named one of the "Precious Yet Powerful" Idols that prove duality man undoubtedly exists. Article *She was given a Christmas present by the "Stranger Things" cast. *Jennie received her first triple crown with "Solo" on SBS Inkigayo on December 16, 2018. *She has the most monthly listeners for a Kpop soloist on Spotify, with over 4M monthly listeners. *She is the third female soloist to reach 1M unique listeners on Melon in 24 hours along with IU and Heize. *She is the first female solo artist to get a certified all kill with a debut song. *She is the fastest Kpop female soloist to reach 1M, 2M and 3M likes on YouTube on a music video. *If was confirmed by YG and SM entertainment on January 1, 2019, that Jennie and EXO's Kai are in a relationship. **On January 25, SM Entertainment revealed that the couple had broken up, but did not reveal the reason for it. *She attended CHANEL Pharrell Williams Capsule Collection Launch Event (CHANEL Pharrell Williams Celebration Party) on March 28, 2019 and performed "Solo" and a cover of the song "Can't Take My Eyes Of You". Category:Jennie Category:Facts